


Illogical Mate

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Will is wearing a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Hannibal is a resident, working hard to support his very pregnant mate, Will.





	Illogical Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts).

Hannibal’s day had been long and hard. Working as a resident was not as easy as he hoped it would be. He yearned to be in bed all day, though he tried to seem his best. He knew that he impressed his superiors on the daily, so he wasn’t worried if anybody caught on to how tired he was. 

Will had been up with heartburn most of the night, normal for a pregnant omega, and he kept telling Hannibal to go back to sleep. But Will was his mate, the love of his life. He couldn’t just let him stay up not feeling away by himself. 

So when he finally got home that day, he just wanted to lay down. He would probably cook for Will, and go straight to bed. 

Opening the door, Hannibal is pleasantly surprised to have the waft of his mate’s slick greet him. The sweet smell of Will’s slick makes him hard quickly, and Hannibal throws down his jacket. He and Will haven’t been sleeping together a lot recently because of how tired they both have been, and having his mate ready and turned on makes Hannibal want to eat him alive.

Walking into the bedroom, Hannibal lets out a growl at the sight that meets him. Will has his dress pushed up so that he can easily access himself. His knees were up so he could push his fingers into himself and his hand was tight around his cock. Will lets out a little desperate grunts when he pushes in. His belly stopped him from being able to reach the place inside of himself he needed to get off. Will was so focused that he doesn’t notice Hannibal for a few seconds. 

“Will, my love. What are you doing?” Will freezes at his voice, his hands both stopping. He looks up at the doorway, watching Hannibal through heavily lidded eyes. Hannibal walks slowly towards the bed, his eyes never leaving Will’s face. His beautiful pregnant mate. The reason he works over 15 hours some days. Hannibal could be rich, living off of his family at this point. But because he decided not to marry somebody his parents didn’t approve of. He was happier than he had ever been in his life, especially when he got to see the soft pink flush on Will’s cheeks. His pregnancy was showing, only 2 months left. The large stomach shows how much Will belongs to him, and Hannibal can’t stop himself from touching it every time Will is in touching distance. 

Hannibal finds himself with his hands on Will’s thighs without much thought to how he got across the room. Will moans at his touch, his hands coming up to cover his face as Hannibal touches him. His thighs spread easy, and he hooks his feet on Hannibal’s hips trying to pull him closer to him. 

“How was work?” Will huffs it, his body reacting to Hannibal’s touch as beautifully as he always does. Hannibal slips his fingers between Will’s legs, his hole already wet. He slides one finger in and Will’s hips thrust up, greedily taking what Hannibal gave him. “Hannibal don’t tease, I need you.” Will tries to thrust his hips up again but gives up from the weight that’s stretched across his stomach. “Please Hannibal.” 

“You know I’ll never leave you wanting darling.” Hannibal kisses his stomach, using the hand that he had inside of Will to slick himself up. He lines himself up with Will’s hole and slowly pushes himself in. When he’s fully seated inside of Will, he puts one hand on his stomach and the other on his hip possessively. 

Will was tighter than he has been in a long time because it had been such a long time since they had sex. Hannibal stops to let Will adjust, wanting to be nothing but patient and loving to his pregnant mate. The dress that Will is wearing is a soft pink color that matches the tip of his omega cock, and the flush of his cheeks. Hannibal is filled with deep adoration for him. 

“Hanibal if you don’t stop staring at me and move.” Will tightens on him and grips his shoulders digging his fingernails sharply into him. Hannibal starts thrusting slowly, just enjoying the warm feeling of his mate around him. Will lets out an annoyed sound and tries to shift. “Let me get on top” Hannibal pulls out, moving to lay on the bed. Will sits on top of him, letting Hannibal position his cock so he could push it inside of him. Will holds puts his hands on Hannibal’s thighs so that he could work himself easier on Hannibal's cock. His head thrown back, Hannibal is almost hypnotized as he watches Will ride his cock. Will thighs strain with his weight, but at this point, he's so turned on that he keeps himself moving from the desperation for Hannibal’s dick. 

Hannibal’s hands on his hips, and he thrust up into with everything he can muster. He isn’t going to last as long as he usually does, the build-up of stress and lack of sex for the past few weeks has his knot already start to harden. 

“Touch me touch me please Hannibal.” Will’s hands clench on his thighs hard enough to bruise. Hannibal quickly grabs Will’s dick and moves his hands every time he thrust his hips up. Will started to come as soon as his knot popped, making him tighten around Hannibal. Hannibal’s hand tighten more on hips holding Will in place as he came. Will ended up curled on his chest, breath slowed. 

Hannibal wraps both arms around him, holding him to him.lt would take at least fifteen minutes for his knot to finally go down. He rubs Will’s back, making Will sigh into his chest. Will suddenly lets out a laugh. 

“You didn’t even get undressed did you?” Will nuzzles his neck, deeply scenting him. Hannibal lets a relaxed smile go across his face and he squeezes Will to him. “How was work? Are you tired? I could make dinner.” 

“That’s alright, I’ve suddenly found myself filled with energy.” Will lets out another laugh and sits up putting a hand on his stomach. Hannibal puts his hand over his and smiles to himself. He had never felt more happier than he did in these moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend who RUINS MY LIFE with their prompts. 
> 
> I also write it in like a 2 hours. And it's unbeted. WE die like men.


End file.
